Information rights management technologies add security measures to files by controlling the manner in which sensitive information may be accessed. However, certain devices and/or operating systems do not permit the download or installation of certain software add-ons that are necessary to enable a viewer application to view files protected by information rights management techniques. As a result, users of such devices and/or operating systems have trouble attempting to view such protected files and may not know what can be done to make the protected files viewable at the devices.